Gogeta and Vegitto one shot
by Natalie Evans
Summary: Gogeta and Vegitto, the fused versions of Goku and Vegeta, are in a sparring match together. Gogeta knockes Vegitto to the ground, and when he goes to hit him and sees him in a suggestive pose, GOgeta finds himself craving for more.


Gogeta, as a super saiyan 4, felt the fur of his tail bristle. He closed his legs tightly together, making sure Vegitto wouldn't see his other member trying to show itself through his pants. They had been in the middle of a spar, when Gogeta had knocked him onto the ground, and seeing him defenseless, flushed in the face, and breathless made something in him want to see him like that more.  
"G- gogeta are you okay?" Vegitto panted. He tried sitting up, but was too sore to do so. "You seem off now?"  
Gogeta shook his head. "I'm fine baka." Gogeta turned his back to Vegitto as his pants tightened around the waist. He looked down and sighed. There was no way he could hide it from Vegitto now. He had been turned on, and that was that.  
Vegitto stood up, every muscle in his body already sore. "Well I'm sore, so I guess you won." Gogeta looked at him. "So now what? Should we relax and get our strength back or-" Vegitto didn't finish his sentence before Gogeta tackled him to the ground. "Wait! What are you doing?!" Vegitto quickly realized GOgeta wasn't the one to play around, so something must be wrong, or Gogeta wasn't done with the fight. "Are you okay? You look a little flushed. Do you need some water? I brought some with me."  
"I don't need any water." Gogeta ran his hands across the other fusions chest, making sure to feel every muscle in his body through the fabric. Vegitto, clueless as to what he was doing,took of his shirt, and rolled over onto his back.  
"If you want to massage me do my back. It's killing me." Gogeta almost gasped at what he had done. Didn't the idiot understand what he was doing? He growled and flipped Vegitto over. "What?" Vegitto let his eyes wander down Gogeta's body, and hey rested on his crotch. Vegitto blushed, mad at himself and embarrassed. "O- oh." Gogeta bit his lip and kissed Vegitto's neck. Taking in his sweet scent and taste. Vegitto almost purred with delight.  
Gogeta licked his neck, and bit it slightly, making the one below him moan softly. gogeta wrapped his tail around Vegito's legs. He still couldn't believe this GUY had gotten him all hot and bothered.  
Vegitto was still not sure what he had done to get Gogeta this way, and he wasn't sure he liked it or not. Gogeta, hungry for more, almost ripped off their clothes to get them off. He wasn't content with just kissing his neck and smelling him, he wanted, lusted for, Vegitto. He pushed Vegitto's legs up, and pressed the tip of his cock into his ass. Vegitto took a deep breath and bit down on his lip.  
Neither of them had felt this way, with another man. Enjoying it way more than either of them should. Gogeta pushed into Vegitto's ass, and Vegitto tilted his head back, moaning from pleasure. He tightened up when penetrated, but quickly loosened up. Gogeta licked his lips, and pushed into him again, harder this time than before.  
"Ah! Gogeta w-" Vegitto gripped at the grass and dug his fingers into it. "Shit." Gogeta kept pushing into him, harder and faster each time.  
Hearing Vegitto crying out in pleasure wasn't helping his cock calm down. He wanted this to end, for Vegitto to shut up so they can climax and he can leave and possibly never come back. But something was screaming in the back of his head to continue, to keep going even after the climax. He wanted him bad. Gogeta shook the thought away and pushed so deep and hard into him, making Vegitto scream, as they both threw their heads back, coming at the same time and climaxing almost simultaneously.  
Gogeta got off him, and laid next to him. Both of them breathing heavily, and exhausted. Vegitto fell asleep, not even worrying about what could happen to him. Gogeta tried to get up and leave, but gave way to sleep.  
When Gogeta awoke, Vegitto was sound asleep next to him. Cuddling with him. Gogeta sat up, and moved Vegitto over. Vegitto curled up next to him anyway, and Gogeta sighed. He pulled on what he could of his clothes, and Vegitto's, then picked him up and flew away with him to Vegitto's house. When he arrived there, he had to kick in the door to get in. Gogeta went to Vegitto's room and laid him on his bed, putting a blanket over him, and then silently leaving before he woke.


End file.
